Drones, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are no longer restricted to being operated by military or government personnel. Increasingly, the drones are being operated by individuals or commercial entities. For example, a person may use a drone to inspect their farm for damage or a company may use a drone to inspect oil pipelines.